Despicable Little Slut (Gru x Spongebob x Minions)
by jeffthekillersgf123
Summary: It was just a normal day for the residents of Bikini Bottom. Little did they know that things would turn deadly upon the arrival of a mysterious Russian figure. [trigger warning: non-con]
1. Chapter 1

_**Gru x Spongebob x Minions – Despicable Little Slut [Part 1]**_

(trigger warning: non-con)

Spongebob was not having a good day, to say the least.

Firstly, he had gone to work at the Krusty Krab, however today Squidward was in an _especially_ shitty mood and he had taken it out on the yellow sponge. It had been a _long_ day, and it wasn't even midday.

He sighed tiredly. He was sitting in the back room of the restaurant on his break. He had already cried at Squidward yelling at him in frustration. All he had wanted from Squidward was his love and affection, but it had been evident as of late that Squidward didn't feel the same.

Squidward was out front manning the cash register, before a sudden deafening crash of glass shattering reverberated throughout the restaurant.

"Pyut your hyands up! Thyis is a styck up, nyet?" A deep Russian voice shouted from the front of the restaurant. A chorus of irritating, unintelligible voices arose chanting what sounded like "Banana"?

Spongebob's heart thumped against his moist chest and his stomach dropped. Was this what he thought it was?

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab, how can I help you?" Squidward replied in a monotonous, flat voice.

There was a sudden shout that burst from Squidward, as the deep Russian voice had commanded his accomplices to restrain Squidward. Shuffling came closer to the kitchen and Spongebob panicked. He had no idea who these people were and what they were capable of. He quickly jumped to his feet and sprinted to the back of the kitchen. He threw open the cupboard doors until he found an empty one, and quickly crawled inside and shut the door.

"Vhat vas that? Zhere vas a noise in ze kitchen. Go check it out you shiets"

The deep Russian voice ordered. There was a shuffling as squeaky voices came closer and closer to the kitchen, and before long Spongebob had heard them in the kitchen.

"Banana? Banana!" The voices shrieked. They were now to his right, and he heard them throwing open the cupboards and throwing items out.

Spongebob's breathing grew more frantic and heavy as he saw their bodies right outside of his cupboard through the light that streamed in through the gap of the cupboard. A hand gripped the handle and forced it open.

The light almost blinded Spongebob, but he was now able to see the robbers clearly. They were very short, and pill-shaped. Their yellow skin was similar to Spongebob's, a vivid, almost fluorescent yellow. There were about 5 of them here in the kitchen. Strangely, Spongebob noted, some of them had two eyes and some had one eye, but all were wearing big, chunky goggles. Their eyes blinked in shock, before a devilish grin overtook them and they shrieked in joy, "Banana! BANANA!"

Spongebob screamed in fear as they latched their glove-covered hands onto his body. They wrenched him out of the cupboard and Spongebob pleaded for his life with them.

"Please let me go! I'm just a small yellow Sponge! Please!" Spongebob sobbed and begged pathetically.

"BANANA! BANANA!" The short yellow beings screamed in ecstasy.

They dragged Spongebob from the kitchen. Spongebob saw Squidward restrained in the corner of the restaurant, and he was gagged with a sock. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Spongebob held by his arms by these criminals. He tried to mouth something, but there were too many tears in Spongebob's eyes to make out what Squidward was trying to say.

"Oi. Look avt me, slave." The voice commanded.

Spongebob raised his head from the ground at looked at the individual that towered over him. He had a strange body structure; very thin legs but a broad, muscular upper body. Spongebob saw his arm muscles strain and bulge out of his coat. He had a round, bald head and a nose that protruded very far. His eyebrows were set low on his face, and his eyes were darkened as they raked over Spongebob's vulnerable body. He trembled as his eyes met Spongebob's.

"Vell, vell, vell. Vhat do ve have here?" He said in a mocking tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Very vell done, minions. Release him." The leader commanded. The 'minions' again shrieked in agreement and released him. Their tightly gripped hands had left bruises on his small, vulnerable body.

"Ah, vhere are my manners? My name is Gru." He said tauntingly, and held his hand out to Spongebob.

Spongebob sniffed and cringed away, still very much afraid of this 'Gru' and his minions. Gru tutted and crept closer to Spongebob as he desperately tried to crawl away. He saw Squidward, with tears now streaming down his face.

"Ah, leetle, leetle sponge. Don't you understand? You cannot escape me, boy. Do you see anyone coming to help you?" Gru gestured to the people walking outside of the Krusty Krab, their eyes never peering into the restaurant. He silently begged someone, _anyone_, to look through the windows.

Spongebob's back was now against a wall, and his pants must have unbuckled as he was crawling away. Even in a situation as dire as this, Spongebob blushed with embarrassment; his pants now around his knees.

Gru had been slowly creeping closer, and was now directly in front of Spongebob. His eyes roamed across his body, but stopped when he saw Spongebob's exposed lower half. He stared intently, and Spongebob suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable and a sense of dread overcame him. Gru bit his lip and there was now a **noticeable bulge** in his crotch.

Gru abruptly turned around to survey the restaurant, and barked out an order to the minions.

"Vring him here! To zhat table!" Gru barked as he pointed at a large, empty table. The minions babbled and seized Spongebob and hoisted him to his feet before throwing him down on the table.

Gru had grabbed some rope in the struggle and bent over Spongebob's body, putting his full weight on Spongebob. His crotch prodded against Spongebob's stomach and a curious sensation was being aroused in Spongebob. Gru tied the rope to the table, and around Spongebob's arms. Before long, Spongebob was restrained to the table by all his limbs.

Gru stepped back to observe Spongebob and to ensure that he wasn't going to escape from his restraints. The minions eagerly crowded around Gru's legs and babbled excitedly.

Gru's hands moved down towards his pants and started to unbuckle his belt. Spongebob's eyes widened and he started thrashing and screaming for help, help that was never going to come.

As he was struggling against his restraints, Spongebob's eyes met Squidward's and he had also started desperately trying to free himself. His screaming was muffled against the gag and tears had started streaming down his face again.

Gru's pants were now around his ankles, and his penis now bulged against his thin underwear. A bush of pubic hair faintly curled outside of his briefs. His eyes had never once left Spongebob's still thankfully covered lower half.

Almost as if he read Spongebob's mind, Gru suddenly stepped forward and quickly ripped Spongebob's underwear in half. He had moved so fast that Spongebob didn't have time to scream before Gru slapped his hands over Spongebob's mouth.

Gru groaned and grinded his body against Spongebob's, now naked, completely exposed and tied up.

Spongebob whimpered as Gru put his lips next to Spongebob's ear. He licked his earlobe and breathed heavily, as he grinded his dick harder against Spongebob's tiny body.

"So hot and tight, aren't you?" Gru moaned huskily.

"You a virgin?" Gru asked, leaning back to see Spongebob's face. An evil grin slowly spread across Gru's face at Spongebob's lack of response.

"Oh ho ho ho, is it my birthday?" Gru chuckled darkly. Spongebob cringed and began to cry harder. Was this how he was going to lose his virginity? He had always dreamed of losing it to Squidward, as his tentacly arms held Spongebob and sweetly, gently, made love to Spongebob. Now this strange man and these creatures were going to…rape him? This couldn't be happening.


	3. Chapter 3

The minions had been watching Gru and Spongebob, completely enraptured. Their eyes were wide with wonder and some of them had hands down their pants, playing with themselves. Soft little moans arose from some of their mouths.

Gru lowered his face to Spongebob's groin, and smiled up at him.

"I'm feeling generous, little sponge. I'll suck you dry, don't _vorry_." Gru said lustfully.

Gru took Spongebob's little cock into his mouth and began sucking. He could taste the burgers Spongebob the Slut ate all day long. Spongebob whined, but those whines slowly changed to moans as Gru began running his tongue across the tip of his cock.

A knot began forming in Spongebob's stomach and his cock began twitching. Gru smiled, still with Spongebob's cock down his throat. Spongebob moaned as burger juice shot down Gru's moist throat. Spongebob felt like he was in heaven.

Gru drew his mouth away and strings of burger juice connected his mouth to Spongebob's slimy, half-erect cock. Gru suddenly forced Spongebob's mouth open and spat out the remaining cum directly into his mouth.

"**Taste your cum**, leetle sponge." Gru smirked evilly.

Spongebob's eyes widened as Gru forced his mouth shut and forced him to swallow it. Tears welled in Spongebob's eyes as the sour burger-juice taste of his cum went down his throat.

Gru released Spongebob's mouth and stepped backwards. He started taking his underwear off, and his 40-inch cock was released from its cage. Spongebob's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

Gru smirked as he saw Spongebob's shocked reaction. He was proud of his massive, almost inhumanely big cock that had raped many before Spongebob.

"Hehehe, you like zhat leetle sponge? Take a biiiig, longgg look at it leetle sponge…" Gru trailed off in a dark tone.

"It's going inside you!" Gru bellowed, manically laughing as he plunged his cock deep inside Spongebob's tight, virginal asshole.

Spongebob gasped, and felt like his insides were being turned into jelly. Gru's cock wasn't even a quarter inside Spongebob, and he was already at the edge of Spongebob's body. Spongebob started crying in agony, as the pain was unbearable.

Gru furrowed his eyebrows and kept pushing, and Spongebob began screaming at him to stop.

"Please stop! Stop, stop, stop! You're going to break me!" Spongebob shrieked and struggles against the rope.

Gru's thin lips curled into a smile and he gave one final thrust deep into Spongebob's asshole. He gave a sudden lurch forward as his 40-inch cock penetrated the back of Spongebob.

Spongebob had almost passed out. There was a hole extending from his asshole to his back, and Gru kept fucking it. Blood was leaking out of his abused little hole.

Gru kept ramming his cock deeper and deeper through Spongebob's body, and he gave a mighty roar as he shot gallons of cum into the sponge's body. Spongebob felt his body absorbing as much cum as it could.

Gru finally withdrew his cock from Spongebob's body, but quickly crawled on top of Spongebob and thrust his cock in front of his face.

"Suck it." Gru demanded, pulling Spongebob's head back and shoving his cock into Spongebob's tiny mouth.

Spongebob cried softly as he began sucking. His eyes drifted to the corner of the room, and he realised with horror Squidward had witnessed the whole thing. Squidward's tentacles were down his pants and he was making violent jerking noises. Squelching sounds arose from Squidward's pants as he frantically jerked harder. Moans erupted from Squidward's mouth before his entire body shuddered and a wet patch spread across his pants. Spongebob cried harder.

Gru suddenly pulled his cock out of Spongebob's mouth and stepped back. Spongebob's jaw was aching, and blood was still leaking out of his body. He sniffled.

_Well, at least it's over now. _Spongebob thought numbly. He was vaguely aware of Gru pulling his underwear back up and buckling his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

The minions were babbling in confusion and began pointing at Spongebob. Gru seemed to understand what they were saying. He sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Havvve at zhe used slut, you shiets."

The minions shrieked excitedly and began pushing each other as they both struggled to get to Spongebob. In the entire restaurant, Spongebob estimated there were about 50 minions, and all of them were now getting closer and closer to his broken body.

The familiar sense of dread overcame Spongebob, a feeling he was becoming all too accustomed to. He begged, but he should have known by now it was pointless.

"Please…stop…leave me alone…" Spongebob snivelled, but the minions never ceased their movements.

Soon, about 10 of the minions had grabbed onto some part of Spongebob's body and began feeling him up. He cried out as one tweaked his nipples, and another began rubbing his hardening cock.

The other minions had begun watching, some patiently waiting their turn and others touching themselves at Spongebob's suffering.

A minion grabbed hold of his legs and lifted him up, and began thrusting his small 1.5-inch yellow cock into Spongebob's asshole. Another had climbed on top of the table and pried his mouth open, before shoving his cock down Spongebob's throat. Another had ripped Spongebob's legs completely off and Spongebob shrieked at the sudden pain that overcame him. He looked at the minion and they stared, astonished, at the leg that was in his hands. His big round eye blinked in amusement, before they flicked to meet Spongebob's and a malicious grin spread across his tiny mouth. He took his leg, and began shoving it in one of Spongebob's holes.

Spongebob had gone completely numb. He couldn't believe that just a mere hour ago, he was sulking over Squidward's outbursts. He had disassociated from his abused body, his mind desperately trying to repress the trauma he was still experiencing.

Many of the spectator minions were evidently getting impatient, and so began untying the ropes restraining Spongebob to the table. One minion shoved the one currently raping Spongebob away, before grabbing hold of him and throwing him onto the dirty floor of the restaurant.

Bolts of pain immediately shot throughout his body and Spongebob cried out. He was on his stomach and tried to rise onto his feet before a hand smacked his head and pushed it against the ground. He could see the strands of hair and the faint scent of bleach on the floor of the restaurant.

He also saw Gru, standing a couple of meters to his right and setting up some sort of contraption. Spongebob's eyes were blurry with tears, but he guessed it to be a camera.

_No….they're going to film my suffering…? They're monsters….monsters…_

A cock prodded at Spongebob's entrance before pushing forward. He heard the unzipping of multiple overalls and soon felt the sensation of several cocks teasing the hundreds of holes in Spongebob's body.

He screamed in torment. He cried and begged and pleaded for them to stop, to let him go, to _free him of this living hell. _He silently begged his body to just pass out already. He couldn't bear this anymore. He was humiliated and broken, and the camera's menacing red light only served to remind Spongebob there would always be evidence of what they had done to him.

He felt his entire body being filled with minion cocks and thought he was going to die. The high-pitched moans and yells of the minions as they all simultaneously came inside Spongebob made him cringe.

The feeling of soaking up a hundred gallons worth of cum soon overcame Spongebob. He had grown to triple the size of his body, and he felt horribly moist and degraded. Blood seeped from every hole on his body, and a mixture of cum, blood, tears, piss and sweat was _everywhere. _

The minions began staggering away from his body, some slipping as cum coated the area surrounding Spongebob. They had their share of him.

But Gru wasn't satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Spongebob couldn't do anything but watch as Gru stepped closer to Spongebob, unbuckling his pants as he walked. He threw them across the floor to an area devoid of cum. He then cautiously walked towards Spongebob, taking care not to slip on the slippery floor.

Gru was now standing directly in front of Spongebob and began caressing his red, tear-stricken face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, leetle sponge. Vhat shall ve do vith you?"

He gazed down at Spongebob's ruined, cum-soaked body and tutted before sighing.

"Ah vell, no use fucking you again. You're too used up and loose, eh?" Gru chuckled and fingered Spongebob's loose asshole. Spongebob tensed at the intrusion of his fingers.

Gru raked his eyes across the restaurant, now looking like a bomb had gone off. Tables were upturned, chairs were lying on their sides and Squidward had, somehow, fallen asleep with a massive ink patch across his lower half, Drool was leaking out of the gag. The camera continued to blink red.

Gru's eyes stopped at the kitchen. He was in deep thought, and after a moment of consideration began chuckling darkly. Spongebob didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Oh, ho ho ho. I know vhat ve vill do vith you…" Gru trailed off as he suddenly seized Spongebob by the arm and threw him over his shoulder, and began making his way into the kitchen.

Spongebob's body once again began shooting bolts of pain at the sudden and violent movement. He felt dizzy and sick at the blood rushing to his head, and felt himself straying in and out of consciousness.

Gru began humming an upbeat tune, a stark contrast to the atrocities he's committed and was about to commit to Spongebob. He casually strolled into the kitchen and stopped in front of the oven.

The oven was wide and stood at just below Gru's hips. He considered its size, and threw Spongebob to the dirty floor without a second thought. He bent over, opened the oven door and took out the trays within it. He tossed it beside him with a deafening clattering sound.

He grabbed Spongebob once again and shoved him inside the oven. Spongebob was still dazed, and his mind wasn't quite registering what was happening to him.

Gru strained his body weight onto Spongebob, trying his best to fit him inside the oven. He growled as it became clear that Spongebob's body, soaked with gallons and gallons of cum, was not going to budge anymore.

Gru hastily removed Spongebob and squeezed him body with all the strength he could muster. Spongebob suddenly became lucid at the sudden sensation, and began shrieking as Gru squeezed his body tighter and tighter until it had shrunk to a quarter of its size. Cum seeped and leaked from every orifice on his body, and a very large puddle of yellow-stained cum formed underneath him.

Gru sighed with exasperation, and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ah, zhat's much better. Mayve now your deesgusting leetle body vill fit inside the oven, nyet?" Gru said darkly.

He slammed open the oven door and threw Spongebob inside, before slamming it shut and holding the oven door closed. He turned the knob to the highest heat setting, and grinned at Spongebob's panicking face.

Spongebob was well and truly breaking down. He had considered the possibility of dying today by this evil, evil man and these strange creatures, but after they had finished raping him, he thought that was it. But evidently, it seems that Gru wasn't finished with him.

Spongebob desperately tried pushing against the oven door, but to no avail. Gru was simply too strong, compared to his weak and destroyed body.

"Please! Don't do this! Please! You've already hurt me so much!" Spongebob sobbed and begged, but Gru just bellowed with laughter.

"Yeeeees, leetle sponge. Keep begging for your pathetic, worthless life. Maybe your boyfriend will hear you and come save you!" Gru laughed and goaded Spongebob.

Spongebob cried as he felt every surface of the oven heating up. He had given up trying to force the oven door open as it was too hot to touch. The sound and smell of sizzling cum began filling up the inside of the oven, and Spongebob's back was already beginning to blister and blacken.

Every part of Spongebob was screaming in pain. Spongebob cried and the heat within the oven instantly evaporated his tears. The smell of burnt cum and sponge was nauseating, and Spongebob began fading into unconsciousness.

His last lucid thought before going to sleep forever was, _"I hope they leave Squidward alone…" _

Gru sighed in boredom as Spongebob stopped his screaming. It just wasn't fun when Spongebob wasn't begging for his life.

He gagged in disgust as the smell of burnt cum and sponge wafted from the oven and filled the entire kitchen. He quickly peeked through the oven glass and saw Spongebob, now almost completely black and a quarter of his original size. He quickly strode into the seating area and grabbed a chair, before wedging it shut against the oven door. The scent of Spongebob's cum-filled corpse was unbearable now, and tears filled his eyes at the foul scent. He wrapped his scarf around his nose before quickly walking out of the kitchen. The camera's blinking red light caught Gru's eyes and he switched it off, before pocketing the tape.

_Damn, this is some goood masturbatory material._

"Oi, you shiets! Pack up your shit, ve're leaving now." Gru bellowed to his loyal minions.

Chattering and squeaking arose and the minions all shuffled quickly into a large huddle close to the door. Gru walked towards the group, but his eyes came across Squidward. He looked down at the pathetic, unconscious, ink-filled creature below him and felt pity for him. He was just…so _ugly and pathetic_. Gru walked past Squidward, deciding to spare him.

Gru opened the door to the restaurant, as the minions chattered excitedly and pushed past each other. Gru once again looked back at the restaurant, with all its furniture upturned and cum covering almost every surface. The oven continued to burn Spongebob's body, and Gru guessed that the rest of the kitchen was starting to catch fire. Gru smiled at the destruction he had caused. _It was all so beautiful_, he thought, knowing that he had caused this.

He walked forward and shut the door behind him. He walked away from the restaurant, and a crowd had now gathered in front of the windows. They gazed up at this tall, powerful figure in awe and fear.

Gru smirked as he strode past them. The minions had gathered inside the spaceship, awaiting his instructions.

Gru smiled. It had been a fun day. He thought,** who should he rape next**? Hmmm, Buzz Lightyear had a deliciously ** c** ass. Maybe he'll pay Andy's house a visit next. He chuckled at the thought.

He climbed into the spaceship, and before shutting the hatch, he waved goodbye to the creatures that had gathered around the ship.

"Farewell, you leetle shiets." Gru shouted as a goodbye. The creatures widened their eyes and gasped at the profanity. The restaurant was now on fire, as people desperately tried to put out the flames.

Gru grinned and shut the hatch. He commandeered the ship out of Bikini Bottom, and set his course to Andy's house.

The End


End file.
